LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2013
12:39 hii quy 12:40 is me oriam123 new channel 12:41 why oriam123 is banned from this chat 12:41 wow you hate me 12:42 you are up 01:57 sigh 05:43 Good Evening, Myhtrun. 05:51 *Mythrun 02:35 Hey Polt and Lost! 02:35 who are away.... 02:40 HI! 02:40 Didn't see yo uthere 02:40 tell meh do you have a skype? 02:41 We have an LUW skype grou going 02:41 *group 02:44 Yes 02:44 But I have forgotten password 02:44 would yo ulike to join? 02:44 oh I c XD 02:45 I try to make a new one but the website is broken for me 02:45 skype is not a website? 02:45 well NVM 02:45 theres a web page for the application 02:49 GTG bye 02:49 bey 02:49 nice chat 06:58 so 06:58 Hi 06:58 Im tired 06:58 hi 06:58 so 06:58 but its over 06:58 ik 06:58 Oh 06:58 XD 06:58 do you know who i am? 06:58 I thought you were Hikai at first 06:58 no I don't 06:58 look it up 06:58 Pie? 06:58 nope 06:59 i was his friend 06:59 OOOOOH! 06:59 ATOM! 06:59 HI! 06:59 yeah hi 06:59 finally it closed means that 06:59 AM NO LONGER MUTED 06:59 06:59 06:59 06:59 so anyway 06:59 are you popular? 06:59 so.. 07:00 hey 07:00 hey 07:00 um 07:00 um indeed 07:00 that is to be dertarmained by me peers 07:00 Ed? 07:00 well 07:00 Polt? 07:00 i was popular in lego universe 07:00 what do you think? 07:00 oh 07:00 Like Holis 07:00 i had lots of popular friends 07:00 not holis 07:00 What do I think about what? 07:01 though i did bones with him once 07:01 yo uplay MC? 07:01 hmm 07:01 what MC? 07:01 awk 07:01 Minecraft 07:01 micecraft 07:01 well 07:01 i use to 07:01 ah 07:01 Are you new to the wiki? 07:02 no 07:02 Hes old 07:02 but he was muted 07:02 well yes and no 07:02 He hasn't been on in forever 07:02 muted? 07:02 have i been in lego universe since 2011 october yes 07:02 like blocked from chat? 07:02 yeah 07:02 ah 07:02 did i started to get a wiki account long time ago no 07:03 so maybe 07:03 jesika was my friend also 07:03 so. 07:04 so? 07:04 so. 07:04 07:04 why are people leaving the lego universe wiki? 07:04 there use to be tons last year 07:04 after it close 07:05 Hello? 07:05 Hi 07:05 so 07:05 so.. 07:05 so... 07:05 do you play pirate101? 07:05 nope 07:05 good 07:05 that hurts 07:06 do you? 07:06 hmm 07:06 well my friends 07:06 we will meet another day 07:06 until then 07:06 May 07:06 The 07:07 Force 07:07 Nexus Force Live In Your Torse 07:07 Be 07:07 *Torso 07:07 Nexus Force Be With You 07:07 in your torso, specifically 07:08 yes? 07:08 yes. 07:08 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 07:08 come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 07:08 111 07:08 11! 07:08 D: 07:09 07:09 oops 07:09 * D: 07:31 Hello 07:44 PROFESSOR WE NEED YOU! 08:11 Yo 08:12 *waves hands around unsophisticatedly* 08:13 xD 08:14 *beats chest* 08:14 Unsophistication for the win! 08:15 xD 08:52 Hello 08:52 Hiya Polt o/ 08:52 People still get on here? 08:53 Actually they do 08:53 lol, what are you doing here Chip? 08:53 theres been lots on todsy 08:53 Chip is awlays here 08:54 I don't remember her being here last time I got on 08:54 But that was 3 months ago 08:54 08:57 Moo. I am a duck. 08:58 Ok 08:58 Quack. I am a cow. 08:58 And for your information, Tone, I have been here for two and a half hours for the past two years. 08:59 No, wait, that's the amount of time in which I've been dead... 09:05 ..... 09:05 I was brb, then I came back and read that statement.... O_o 09:05 *afk 09:07 Welcome back, Tone. 09:13 Thanks Chip 09:31 i gtg cya guys 2013 03 17